


Nerds

by gogogadgetnerd



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetnerd/pseuds/gogogadgetnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade really likes making out with Scott but it seems like Scott has his mind on other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds

_**Slut!Pool: Nerds**_  
 **Title:** Nerds  
 **Author:** [](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/profile)[**gogogadgetnerd**](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Marvel  
 **Pairing:** Kidpool/Cyclops  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** contains slash and underage boy kissing  
 **Summary:** Wade really likes making out with Scott but it seems like Scott has his mind on other things.  
 **A/N:** This couple kind of slapped me in the face the second I started reading Prelude to Deadpool Corps #2 where they show you Kidpool's life in Xaiver's school for troubled young boys. Although I wasn't exactly sure how old they were I made them fourteen in this one, but if anyone has his actual age that would be greatly appreciated.  
[  
Masterlist](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/517.html#cutid1)

"You're unbelievable." Wade huffs with an eye roll, arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Scott asks from his seat in front of the work desk.

"I give you the most amazing two minutes and forty seven seconds of your life and you start doing homework right after!" Wade snaps indignantly and he is most definitely not pouting.

'Wow so much for being humble.'

'What we are kind of epic.'

'...touche'

"It's due tomorrow." Scott responds in an effort to defend himself, because Wade sounds kind of hurt and he can't help but feel guilty.

"You are such a nerd!" Wade says and he is still most definitely not pouting. "I bet the whole time we were making out you were thinking about your math text book or something stupid like that" Wade accuses a squirming Scott who is looking highly suspicious.

Scott doesn't say anything instead his eyes drift to the floor as though they might hold all the answers.

"Oh my God, you were!" Wade's eyes narrow slightly as he glares at Scott.

"It was only for a second!" Scott cries jumping out of his seat because now he's feeling _really_ guilty.

Wade sighs dejectedly shoulders slumped because really losing to Jean is one thing, but Math? Really Scott?

"I'll do better next time, I promise!" Scott swears from his place right next to Wade who doesn't look like he's buying any of it. "No really, just gimme a chance."

"Why so you can think about history or science?" Wade snipes

Scott's only response it to press his lips against Wade who grips tightly onto the back of Scott's neck, and doesn't waste time slipping his tongue between Scott's slightly parted lips.

There was no way in hell Scott was going to think about anything but Wade this time.


End file.
